Under The Cherry Moon
by Heavens Evangel
Summary: Raditz was a man who's history remains shadowed, unknown by the people he thought of as friends or his own brother who never knew him until it was too late. How did Raditz live his life before coming to Earth to convince his brother to join him?
1. Chapter 1

Under The Cherry Moon  
>HeavensEvangel<br>A DBZ Fanfiction  
>Pairing: RaditzOC, Vi/Go, Trunks/OC, Chi/Goku

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, just this plot, the OCs and the ideas. **

Some key terms you might want to know when reading this story.

Levipathos- is a planet ruled by women. For those of you who've played _Star Ocean: Till the End of Time_, Levipathos's kingdom is a lot like the _City of Aquios_, the whole place is a lot like _Elicoor II_ for that matter. It is a planet prided on peace and artisan works, great architecture and technology. For those of you who have no idea what SO:TTEOT is, think of a place like Atlantis, differetego on Deviantart has a good depiction of what I think Levipathos to look like (http:/browse. deviantart .com/?qh=§ion=&q=Atlantis#/d2e579q).

Levipajin- is a race of human like beings that have a long lifespan of 5000 years or more, because of that they age slowly.

Sorren- the name of the royal family of Levipathos, has always been headed off by women, with very few men heading the throne.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Arrival<p>

Her highness Minany Sorren walked the long stone corridors of the palace. She had sensed a strong presence coming to the planet of Levipathos, had foreseen the men that would kill her people if she did not surrender. After forty-five years of ruling over them, after finally gaining the trust of her people after her father's death and her ascension to the throne, she would not fail them. Sighing, she ran a small pale hand through her white as snow hair; her bright green eyes were weary as she held the bit of information to herself. She would make her way to these men just as they landed on the planet and attempt to form a treaty with them, but she would have to go alone, if she brought any of her court or her guards with her they may be seen as a threat.

Minany sighed once more as she peeked into the main ballroom, where many of Levipathos's great events were held. Inside were her court, decorating and planning out her birthday party. It was suppose to be a surprise, but Minany was a very wise woman, she could always tell when they were up to something. One could fathom that her intelligence came from her age. Minany would be three hundred tomorrow, but it would not be a day to celebrate, for she had to run off and meet these brutish men that would destroy everything Levipathos stood for if she did not try to stop them in a peaceful and diplomatic manner. After watching them run around for awhile, Minany made her way to her room and changed out of her dress.

It was a beautiful white silk like material that went all the way down passed her feet, with two long slits down the sides to allow better movement. A sash of red made in the same material was wrapped and tied just below her breast, the bow in the back ran all the way down and formed a long train, ruby gems hung from the edges of the sash. She folded her clothes carefully and changed into a short white dress that came up just a few inches above her knees. She used a shorter red sash to tie it closer to her curves. Sitting down on the bed, she brushed out her long floor length hair, once done she worked her hair into a thick long braid. _It will take me a bit of time to travel, so I best make my way there now._ She slid out of her sandals and pulled on a pair of red boots that stopped inches above her ankles. She stood and made her way to the table, where she had a light leather traveling bag packed and ready for her departure. She didn't have much more time to look herself over; there was just too much at stake to worry about how she looked right at this moment. Slinging the bag over her shoulder she went to the window and scaled the rose and ivy trellis that was on either side of her balcony. Once down she avoided the guards as best she could before taking to the sky.

Now, Minany was not like many princesses. Of course in the public eye she was refined and proper, but anyone who had known of her before she went to the throne would tell you otherwise. Minany was an adventurous girl, loved to travel the planet and often times, disappeared when she wanted to. She was a point of worry in the kingdom for they never had a princess who would blatantly dress in commoners clothes and run around with the younger children, or even get into a few scuffles with men twice her size. She was just too, what was the word, careless? Free?

For most of her life Minany had been the talk of the commoners, when she saw people in trouble or in a fight she would quickly involve herself, not without getting a few cuts and bruises of course. It would lead her into trouble with her father, but when her mother was alive; she would just laugh it off and say she was just exploring her womanhood. When her mother died, she became even more rebellious. That was, until her father fell deathly ill from an unknown disease. None of the skilled medics or shamans of Levipathos could cure him or find out what this disease was. At that time, Minany had to grow up, even more then what she had to when her mother had died, she would now have the whole planet's well being on her shoulders.

After his death, things had been rough, the people did not respect her, thought she was too young, hell even she thought she was too young. She was a mere two hundred and fifty five years old for crying out loud. Most princesses did not come into power until their six hundredth year at the earliest. But she held fast and proved them all wrong. She proved that she was a good ruler, and she would prove it more by dealing with these ruffians.

As she flew through the sky and passed the mountains she took in a deep breath, taking in the scents all around her. She heaved a heavy sigh as she made her way to the field just over the mountains and landed in the field of flowers. Minany looked around and walked to where she knew the invaders would land.

It took her quite a few hours to make it to the field that she knew they would be. The sun had set and the moon and stars were becoming visible. She made a small fire and set camp just a little ways away from where they would land. A sigh escaped her pink lips as she leaned back and lay on the grass to stare at the sky above with red rimmed green eyes. It didn't take her long to fall asleep there at all, the quiet and peacefulness of it all had lulled her into an easy sleep, one that would be interrupted early, not by the sun's rising light, but by the sound of a large ship breaking into the atmosphere and landing dangerously close to where she had just been laying. She rolled away in time to avoid getting crushed by the large pod. She sat there on the grass before standing and recomposing herself. _This is it… why do I feel a nervous clench in my stomach?_

The hatch opened and came crashing down with a large thud. A tall muscular man appeared from the smoke; his black hair was spiked in different directions but came down in long waves to his feet. He was armored, but one could say it left very little to the imagination. He had not noticed the princess standing just a mere few feet away from him as he turned towards the inside of the pod and barked orders to the others inside.

Minany slowly made her way closer, taking in deep breaths to calm down her nerves. As she got closer he reemerged from inside the pod and cast cold black eyes down on the pale woman. She stopped, noticing his gaze upon her, it was as if he was contemplating if she was a threat or not.

He made his way down the ramp slowly to continue to raise the tension, hoping that she would frighten and flee from him. But when she didn't, he could not help the smirk that twitched at the corner of his lips. "Who are you?" He asked roughly once face to face.

She straightened up and stared up at him, the poor princess had to crane her neck just to see his face properly.

Noting this, he leaned in, practically placing himself nose to nose with her. "I asked you a question."

"I am Minany Sorren, Princess of Levipathos. Are you the leader of this group?" She asked, her voice full of command, despite her insides feeling like jelly.

He chuckled. "Princess huh?" He threw his head back and laughed loudly, a laugh that was sending shivers up and down her spine. He reached up and rubbed the tear from his eye, then leaned forward to her again. "Yes, I am the leader of this group. My name is Raditz, but you may call me master." He said with a smirk.

Her eyes narrowed. "I came to form a treaty with you."

"A treaty?" He raised a brow, high into his widow's peak. "What kind of treaty?"

She sighed softly. "I want my planet and my people to remain as they are, in exchange you can take this planet as your conquest. I do not want war to break out on these peaceful lands."

He leaned away and peered at her. "And how did you even know we were coming?"

"I saw it in a dream; no one else knows that I have come here to this place. I have brought no guards and no court members. It is just me here; hoping to," she paused, "appeal to your better nature."

He stared down at her. "Appeal… to my better nature?" He laughed. "You are a strange princess." He reached out and cupped her face in a strong, calloused yet warm hand. He forced her to look up at him and into his eyes. "We are warriors of the great planet of Vegeta-sei. We do not give in to treaties."

She felt her cheeks warm at the contact before opening her mouth. "Please, I will do anything to keep my lands as they are, to keep my people safe. I am the ruling monarch here and as such it is my duty to protect my people."

He could see just how desperate she was, and for some reason, he felt compelled to give in. A thought came to his mind. _If I can do this peacefully, avoid bloodshed then my men and I will avoid using up our strength and resources on a bunch of weaklings. In the end it is better to have cooperation then rebellion. This land is rich in soil unlike home and has plenty of resources. So how should I drag this out then?_ A smirk formed as his thought process continued. _She says she will do anything. Then I will take her as my own._ "Very well, you say you will do anything for peace to remain?"

She had a sudden sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she looked up at him. "Y…Yes, anything."

"You will be my court mate for now, but then I will expect you to be my mate."

She could swear that she had lost whatever color she had in her face very briefly before all the color came back in a bright shade of hot red. "M…mate?" She stammered before leaning away from him.

He grabbed her arms and held her in her spot. "Yes. You want peace? You will become mine." He reached his hand up and stroked her cheek as he slowly licked his lips. The poor girl had no idea what she was getting herself into.

She bit down on her bottom lip and gave a slow nod. "A…Alright- I… I accept your terms."

"Good, now you will take us to your palace and we will install ourselves there." He let go and turned around, about to head back to the ship, when his tail quickly unwrapped itself from his waist and wrapped around her arm. "Come."

Minany bit her bottom lip and she was forced to follow him on to the ship.

"Boys, report to his highness that the planet is ours." He said loudly and proudly.

The men stopped what they were doing. "But we just landed here." One turned his attention to her. "Who's the bitch?"

Raditz growled a bit. "This is the Princess of the planet; she has offered herself to me as well as the planet in exchange for peace to remain."

"Whoa! Well look at you Rad, got the girl and the planet." There was collective laughter on the ship by the men aboard.

Raditz growled again and yelled loudly. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU WORTHLESS MAGGOTS AND DO AS I TELL YOU!"

Minany tensed a bit at the yelling. "D…Do you mind not yelling please…?" She asked softly in a timid voice.

He looked back at her before turning around his attention fully on her. "Does my yelling frighten you?" As he leaned closer he noticed her ears where pointed. He nodded to himself as he reached out and touched them softly, one rough finger trailing the soft skin. "Your ears are sensitive…" He noted as she shuddered at the foreign touch.

All Minany could do was nod at his assessment, that jelly feeling had come back, making her feel inwardly weak.

Raditz gave a pleased smirk before turning to his men. "Do as I say. You, Onnion, report to King Vegeta and tell him of our success. Liicorice, gather our supplies and bring the important ones outside to be transported to the palace, the rest of you, help him, I'll go on ahead with the princess." He turned towards her as the men ran about to follow his orders. "Shall we?"

She gulped and nodded. "Y…yes." She reached up to rub the ear that he had touched not moments ago.

_So, she liked that, that's good to know._ He chuckled to himself as he followed her off the ship.

She headed off the path and began to walk away from the field. "Um… do you… know how to fly?" She asked softly, turning her head to look at him.

He stopped and looked at her, before nodding. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"We have to fly over the mountains." She slowly brought herself up into the air, and hovered a few feet up, waiting for him.

He peaked up at her as she brought herself up and couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of her. He ascended into the sky and took her hand. "Lead the way."

She looked at their joined hands and felt a strange tingle. She shook it away and flew off in the direction of the castle. It took them awhile to get there. As they headed closer to the palace they could see the commotion her subjects where starting. Seems they had just found out that she was missing. Sighing softly she landed near by and let go of his hand, leading him through the streets. "Be calm, I am here, I did not leave for long." She said softly, soothingly to her subjects.

The amount of command and authority she showed left Raditz in an inner stupor. _They listen to her without a problem; they seem to adore this woman._ He was well aware of the glares he was receiving but ignored them, he was used to being glared at in his own home country, and this was no different. But he knew they would not fight him, they knew he would be a problem, could see the fear within the glares. These people were complete and total pushovers. Raditz followed her to the grand palace made of a brilliant grey, almost white stone. The place damn near sparkled. It was nothing like the palace of Vegeta-sei. It made him a bit jealous as he compared the place to his home, there were so many differences. There was so much beauty here while Vegeta-sei was a barren place with very little places that were fertile for food production. He turned his attention back to her and found himself idly walking up the stairs of the palace. That was a dangerous thing to do, to let his mind wander the way it had. Although, really what did he have to worry about, they were weaklings who relied on weak women to take care of them. But there was something about this princess that was different; he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Minany cleared her throat. "Um… so… tonight is… a celebration… for-"

He laughed whole heartedly. "You've prepared for us ahead of time! That's good to know. You're very dedicated on this whole peace thing aren't you?" He leaned in and captured her face, a smirk on his features.

"…No it was not for you."

"Then what is it for?" He frowned.

"M… My birthday."

"You celebrate those things here?" He rolled his eyes. "How old will you be then?"

"T…Three hundred." She said meekly.

He blinked and stared at her. "You're… kidding, right?"

"No. I am, as of today, three hundred years old." The look on his face was priceless. "I can see you are confused. The people of Levipathos do not age as you do. We have a much longer lifespan."

"How much longer?" He asked roughly, recovering slightly from the information. _Why did we not have this information before? How foolish of Frieza to send us here without full knowledge of the people!_

"Five thousand give or take…" She said softly, enjoying the confusion settling on his face. _Minany 1, Raditz 0. _A smirk rose to her face at the confused expression he carried.

He shook his head to clear it. _Damn woman! I'll wipe that smirk off her face._ He suddenly pushed her back into the wall, pinning her there. "Then perhaps I should give you a special present." He pressed himself to her, letting her feel him against her. He enjoyed the look she gave at his closeness.

She was absolutely red, goose bumps were appearing on her skin at the close contact he had with her. She had never once before felt a man press against her like this, none had ever dared to try. Her body warmed, but she fought it off. _Okay… Now I think we're even. Ugh why is my body reacting like this! He's a brute male; I have no interest in men like him._ She managed to glare and pushed him away from her, putting as much distance from them as she possibly could. "I do not require such things from you."

"Oh but, you seemed to have enjoyed my contact." He said with a coy smirk.

"Do not look at me that way." She looked away and rubbed her cheek a little, in hopes of fighting off the blush that may soon appear.

"How else would you want me to look at you since you dress as such?" He motioned to her tight short gown that did little to conceal her body to his eyes. It was far too easy to undress her with his gaze. If he was any other man, he would force himself on her, but Raditz had dignity and pride, a saiyajin's pride, he would not do that, unless driven to do so. Raditz, in his time, had plenty of women, but none looked as beautiful as the Levipajin Princess that stood before him. He would make her his if that was the last thing he did in his life. And that was what he wanted to do. He would take this woman as his prize, but would allow her ample time to warm to his advances.

If only he knew how stubborn this princess was and how far she would make him go.

The celebration was spent introducing the intru- guests to the people before continuing on with the party. Minany sat at the head of the table, as was her place, but Raditz sat close beside her, his men eating like pigs, as most saiyajins did. Minany had spent most of the time watching them in awe as they ate. She had never seen anyone eat so much! Never ever in all her years, she had heard rumors of her father being a pig in his youth but she had never witnessed it. No, now she was seeing it first hand through these… people.

Raditz laughed at her awe struck face. "You should get used to this princess. We saiyajins have quite an appetite."

"I can see that… is it that you people are malnutrition in some way?"

"I know where I can get some nutrition." He smirked in her direction as his eyes trailed to her chest.

She turned away embarrassed. "Do not look at me like that."

The guards around the room were weary of the men present. They could tell that they did not stand a chance against such people; they knew stories of their race and knew they would not hesitate to kill people who crossed them the wrong way. They would just have to trust their princess and her judgment.

Her court looked unhappy at how uncivilized these men were. They were an outright disgrace, but they knew that they were far weaker than them, they would be easily killed if they so wished it.

One of the court was especially angry, not at the men but at the princess. _Troublesome princess! I should have gotten rid of her long ago, stupid woman. If I were crowned instead of her this would not be happening. These people would have been dealt with the moment they set foot!_ The man watched the interaction between the Princess and the leader of the group, seething with unspoken anger.

"Mina," Raditz started before sensing the man's anger from his spot way away from them. He frowned in his direction as his eyes narrowed at him.

"Hm?" She looked at him. "What is it?"

"It's nothing." He looked away from the other man and ate, his own anger seething from him, but why he felt angry he had no idea. Something told him that that insignificant maggot was looking at what was his the wrong way, and he, the great Raditz, would make him suffer for it. No one looked at what was his that way, be it in good, or bad. He would have to remedy this quickly.

_He started to call my name, but for what reason?_ _Ugh stop over analyzing things Minany, it's probably nothing._ She turned her attention away from him and to the, what Raditz would consider small, bit of food set before her.

Raditz's men were more than enjoying themselves; they remained completely oblivious to the tension in the room, or the fact that they were the proverbial elephant in the room. They were far too busy cracking stupid jokes and actually causing some people to laugh with them. Raditz was more than surprised by how easy they got along with them.

By the time the party was over, Raditz was more ready than ready to take the girl that had sat beside him, but he'd wait. He could tell that she was still weary of him; truthfully if he were in her position he'd be weary too. He leaned in close to her and whispered by her ear. "I'll be taking a room next to yours, install the others where you like." He watched her throat and how lovely it was bared out to him. He licked his lips as he leaned away; he had to fight to regain control. _Damn woman._

Minany stood up and called some maids forward. She gave them instructions to place the others in various guest quarters and to tend to them. She then turned towards Raditz. "Shall we go?"

He nodded and stood, following her through the corridors, watching how she moved so gracefully. He fought with his hormones. Her scent came to his nose and he suddenly hated his sense of smell, she smelled of flora with a hint of a minty scent. She must bathe in a floral bath to smell the way she did. He heaved a sigh as she pointed to the room he would be in.

"That will be your room… I'll… just be over here." She turned to the room that was hers and slowly pushed the large polished wooden doors open. She peeked back to him to notice him watching her. She flushed and quickly entered the room, closing the door. _Damn man! I swear if he keeps looking at me like that I'll melt! But I will not falter. He may have me as his court mate, but I will not give him what he wants. _She walked away from the door and began to strip out of her clothing, walking to her bath. The bath was of polished white stone that glittered in the light. She pulled a cord and large pipe of wood came down from the wall and started to fill the bath with hot water. She reached to her cabinets and grabbed the oils. She poured a mint and herb scented oil into the hot water and breathed it in, smelling the scents around her, allowing the stress leave him finally. Well at least for now before the next morning. She went over to the large window that went from the ceiling to the floor. She slid the red velveteen curtains open to allow the light of the red moon filter in to set the relaxing mood. She pushed the window open to allow fresh air in. She had to forget about this day, forget about the looks that man gave her, and most of all, forget about the jelly feeling he stirred in her insides.

Raditz had gone to his new room and looked it over, it was twice the size of any room he had ever had. He heaved a sigh as he headed to the balcony and stared out at the moon. He noted movement and peeked over to catch her pushing away the curtains to the window in her bath. His curiosity peeked and he floated over to the window. He watched her, her curves, the nakedness that caused his loins to stir. He felt himself heat up, his tail uncoiled from around his waist and wagged in anticipation. He caught the scent through the cracked window and felt his eyes roll back in ecstasy, this girl would be haunting his dreams tonight, and he knew it.

The princess was thin with curves that made her body wet dream worthy, her skin was pale like milk, and those eyes were as green as the greenest jade. She sat on the steps to her bath and folded her legs to the side of her before reaching to undo her thick braid. Once it was loose it fell to wavy strands around her naked flesh, covering her as it fell all the way to the floor by her feet. She stood and pulled the cord again, causing the pipe to recede back into the wall. She then climbed into the large brilliant white bath. She grabbed a nearby bowl and dumped in some flower petals. She sat on a carved in bench and watched the petals float.

_I have to stop watching._ He made a move to go back to his room, when he noticed a figure had entered her room and was staring at her just as he had been. His eyes narrowed as he realized it was the man from before. He growled and watched as the man came closer.

"Your highness."

She jumped up and turned around. "What are you doing here? This is my private chamber and I am taking my bath. Please leave."

"Not without taking something." There was a glint in his eye. "How could you allow those people to come here?"

"All I want is peace; my decisions are my own and are none of your concern."

"It is my concern, as it is the peoples." He was getting dangerously close.

"I do what I do for the people. Any other would do the same to avoid the death of many innocents."

He growled and climbed up the steps. "You make rash decisions. They need not live if they are of no use to anyone."

"How can you say that about your own people?" She stared at him in disbelief as she slowly backed away from him; he was getting too close for her comfort.

He climbed into the bath with her, and then lunged, grabbing her throat. She gasped as she lost her footing and plunged back into the water with no time to take in air. She grabbed at the hands around her neck, trying to tug them away. She kicked and struggled to get free, but his grip was tight. She clawed at him then with hard sharp nails. His blood dripped into the water but he did not relent. She feared she would lose her life here, as she felt the last of the air leaving her she felt the hands finally be pulled away roughly from her neck. Once free she swam away and came up for air. Coughing she slowly looked up to find Raditz, he held the other man back in a head lock.

"Mina, are you alright?" He growled out, holding the struggling man back.

She nodded and managed to croak out a soft yes before coughing again.

Raditz nodded and in one motion snapped the other man's neck as insignificant as he was, Raditz was glad to see him go. He dragged the body and tossed it out the window that he almost ripped off the hinges trying to get to her; he leaned forward and watched it plummet. It now successfully looked like he had fallen and snapped his neck on impact. He slapped his hands together. "Hmph… trying to touch what is mine… stupid insignificant maggot." He pulled the window shut and allowed himself ample time to calm down. He turned around towards her. "Mina?"

She sunk down in the water and hid in it, only her head was visible.

He chuckled and headed closer. "I'm not going to do anything to you. Come closer so I can see the damage."

She reluctantly did as he told her, slowly moving out a bit more, but not enough to reveal all of her, just her neck and part of her chest.

He peeked down, than shook his head. He looked back up to her neck and gently moved her head up. He could see the white skin marred with red hand prints. He frowned. "Bastard." He caressed the markings, wishing he could take them away.

"It'll heal…"

"Fortunately he never will." He smirked a bit. "I will not allow anyone to touch what I have claimed as my own." He let out a possessive growl as he touched her neck softly and leaned in more. He brushed his lips against hers.

Her eyes widened at the contact, her cheeks colored like the red that rimmed her eyes.

He slowly pressed his lips more into her and smirked as she gasped, allowing him entrance. Which he took quick advantage of, he slipped his tongue inside and tasted her mouth and breathed her scent in as deep as he could as he relished in the feel of her soft tongue. When she did not return the kiss he pulled away with slight annoyance. "When I kiss you I expect you to kiss back."

She blinked a few times and shook her head. "I rather you do not do that again."

"But you enjoyed it did you not?" He stared at her face and saw the way she stared at him. "I will kiss you when I like, and when I do, you will return the kisses I give you. Add that to the list of things that you have to do to keep peace."

"B…but!" She protested, or at least started to before Raditz's tongue slid into her mouth again. She shuddered and shyly returned the kiss as he told her to. She was very inexperienced.

He pulled away. "Good girl." He caressed her cheek. "I'll let you finish your bath now." _Because if I don't leave I'll do something I'll regret later._ He stood up and turned to leave out the window.

She watched him go and flushed harder. _Why does he have to kiss me like that! I will not falter, I will not give in to him, and I will not be his mate! I swear it! I will not… but… he did save me, I owe him that. But he only did it because I am just a tool for his use._ She frowned as she thought this before relaxing into the hot water again, she had to think of something else, her heart was still pounding in her chest, and Raditz's insistence on kissing her and making her return it had left her flushed and warm in places that had never been warm before. _Stupid men._

Raditz had a satisfied look on his face as he went back to his room. He sat in bed and removed his armor, setting it nearby and tugged off his boots. _A bath doesn't sound too bad after all that._ So a bath is what he took, his mind wander to her enough to cause his body to rebel against him. So much so that he had to stoop so low as to pleasure himself while imagining it was her willingly doing it. Once out of the bath that was supposed to relax him, he dried and went to bed, more frustrated than before.

Oh if only Raditz knew that this princess was far more stubborn then he anticipated, if only he knew that it would take two years before his patience would finally wear thin, he would have made her his in an instant. If only he knew.

* * *

><p>This is a long chapter XD I hope you enjoy it! For those who are following me for my other stories, don't worry I'm not dead, neither are the stories. I just need to find a muse to help me continue on. This story came to me because I'm doing an rp about it and I had to write out the backstory, there will be more chapters to this one. I almost didn't finish this chapter but thanks to SexyCtralCtral's story <em>I Believe in a Thing Called Love<em> I was inspired to continue. (Check it out!)

I'm writing the next chapter to Magnificently Mad and hope to have it finished and up by the end of this week. When Boys Wear Dresses is still on hiatus but I do have part of the next chapter done and maybe if I get inspired I'll finish it and post it within the month.

Remember reviews are love and keep poor starving authors alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Under The Cherry Moon  
>HeavensEvangel<br>A DBZ Fanfiction  
>Pairing: RaditzOC, Vi/Go, Trunks/OC, Chi/Goku

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, just this plot, the OCs and the ideas. **

_Raditz had a satisfied look on his face as he went back to his room. He sat in bed and removed his armor, setting it nearby and tugged off his boots. A bath doesn't sound too bad after all that. So a bath is what he took, his mind wander to her enough to cause his body to rebel against him. So much so that he had to stoop so low as to pleasure himself while imagining it was her willingly doing it. Once out of the bath that was supposed to relax him, he dried and went to bed, more frustrated than before._

_Oh if only Raditz knew that this princess was far more stubborn then he anticipated, if only he knew that it would take two years before his patience would finally wear thin, he would have made her his in an instant. If only he knew._

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Rape Mate Love?<p>

It had been two years since Raditz had landed on the planet of Levipathos, things were going well, food production was great, enough to send to both send off to Frieza and to the planet of Vegeta-sei, or at least he thought he was sending food to Vegeta-sei. He had no idea about its destruction just yet. He roamed the hallways of the palace, he and his men had taken one of the gardens for their training grounds for fear that they would grow weak and the people might actually fight back. Although he got stronger all the time, things in this conquest had gone well, and he had anything and everything he could ever ask for from the loyal servants of the Princess. There was just one thing, one thing he had trouble with, and that was with the princess herself. She was such a stubborn woman. The damn girl resisted his advances with a will of steel. He frowned as he thought on it and stopped mid walk, his ears picked up her soft singing from outside in the gardens. He walked to the opening and watched her pick flowers and weave them into a crown. Her scent came to him in the soft breeze and he could feel that familiar feeling stirring deep within him. _I don't know how much longer I can take holding out. Courting her for so long has been tiresome. I've tried time and again to show her an affection I would never show anyone else._ He huffed as he walked out into the gardens and snuck up behind her. Or at least he thought he snuck up behind her.

Her ears picked up his feet crushing the grass under him; she remained in place until he got too close. She quickly rolled forward as his hand reached out to touch her shoulder. Once rolled away she twisted herself to face him and brought herself up. "Raditz…"

He smirked. "I was sure I would catch you off guard. How much longer do you think you can escape me and my advances?"

"As long as I can." She said with narrowed eyes.

He just gave her a cocky grin. "It's been two years and my patience has worn very thin…_princess_."

She watched him. "What do you mean…?" She asked in a soft voice, hiding her fear of what he would do to her very well.

He gave a cocky grin as he went closer to her, the pent up arousal fueling his every action. In a quick instant he reached and grabbed her by her arms, tugging her upwards towards him. He then proceeded to force her into a deep kiss, his tongue sliding inside her mouth to explore.

She remained stiff in his grip before she wiggled away, her heart pounding in her chest as she quickly turned and ran away from him as fast as she could, taking off into the air once there was a good distance between them. She flew up until she reached her window. Opening it from the crack she had left she slipped in and closed the window behind her. A sigh escaped her lips, relief washing over her. There was no sign of Raditz anywhere. She was just going to have to hide out in her room until his heat rage boiled over. As she went to sit on her bed, she had not noticed the other presence that was already in the room. She reached up and rubbed the sides of her face, taking in deep breathes to calm her nerves.

Raditz smirked, taking advantage of her distraction and came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her in his tight embrace. "You thought you could get away from me?"

She shuddered and turned her head back to him, shock plastered all over her face.

He smiled and leaned in, leaving kisses up and down her neck before pushing her down flat on her back. He hovered over her and forced her legs to part, giving him room to grind against her soft covered flesh with his hot center.

"N…No please, please don't do this Raditz!" She cried out as she pushed her hands against his chest in an attempt to push him away from her. She shuddered at the feeling of him grinding his member against her. She was heating up against her will and she was not one bit happy about it. _No, no, no, this is not good, not good at all! Why am I getting so warm! _She felt the tears starting to form in her eyes as he tugged down the white top, revealing her smooth pale breasts.

Raditz licked his lips, his eyes glazed over with heat. He leaned in and licked her breast, shuddering in delight as she squeaked in reaction. He chuckled as he pressed his face into her soft mounds. He paid no attention to the tears the slid down her cheeks as his tongue tasted her flesh, he ignored the way she squirmed under him, mistaking it for eagerness. He brought a hand down and pulled the bottom part of her dress aside, the scent of her hit him full force, fueling his heat rage. Once her dress was away from the place he wanted to defile most, his hand pressed against the mound that was beginning to excrete fluid. Unable to just sit there and ravage her, he leaned back and grabbed her dress and ripped in one fluid motion straight down the middle, leaving the princess in just the thin panties she wore underneath that did not help to mask the scent of her womanhood.

Mina quickly reached to cover her chest and turned her head away, a soft sob escaped her as he stared down at her, looking at her body. She felt his hands grab at her panties and rip them apart with the same ease as he had her dress. Her heart pounded in her chest, she was terrified of the rage that Raditz was currently in, but she was powerless to stop him. Under his heat rage he had far more strength then he would on average, his instincts to make her fully submissive driving him to destroy her dignity. She knew now however that Raditz's mind was not his own, but his emotions and instincts, he had no more control over himself as he was running strictly on the programming he had inherited from his ancestors.

Raditz removed his own clothing hastily and tossed them to the ground, a deep growl in his throat as he revealed himself to her. He stared at her, his eyes focused on her face and he was himself for a brief moment, but the voice was not entirely his own as he spoke. "Forgive me… for what I can no longer control…"

Mina peaked up at him through tearful eyes, still covering her chest with her arms. Although she was older then him she was far more like a child at this moment then she had ever been in her life. She wished her father was still around to protect her from such a situation, but that was something she did not have the luxury of. She watched him as he leaned in and forced his lips to hers, his hands ran slowly down her body until he reached her thighs.

He forced her legs open and peaked down to the soft mound of flesh that lay between. His fingers trailed along the slit, a smirk began to form on his face as the sound of an escaped moan came to his ears. He leaned in and bit down on her neck, deep into the skin and breaking into it, causing the blood to seep out. He took a taste of her blood and shuddered as he felt her get wet against his fingers' movements. He slid one inside and felt the heat surround it immediately. His heart raced and pounded in his ears, he would defile the virgin princess and make her permanently his, utterly destroy her for any other man she may encounter should anything ever happen to him.

She closed her eyes tightly and bit her bottom lip before beginning to struggle again, her body was getting hot and there was nothing she could do against it. She opened an eye and saw the pillow next to her. She grabbed it and wacked him with it a few times. Unfortunately she had no idea the consequences of actually fighting back.

Raditz peaked up with dark eyes; her fighting him had only served to arouse him further. He ripped the pillow away from her and pinned her down with one hand; the smell from his heat had gotten stronger. Unable to wait any longer, he positioned himself over her and slid the tip into her wet entrance. He began to slide in. He could feel her shake under him, try to fight to move away from him, but he growled down at her, her moving was making it worse for him to control himself. Feeling he was going to slow on taking her, he pulled back slowly only to thrust in deep and hard, breaking through her wall. He let out a roar of satisfaction as the blood filled his nose. He pinned her hands down to the bed at either side of her. The heat rage was blocking out the sound of her sobbing from his ears as he proceeded to thrust into her tight warm heat. The blood seeped out, mixed with their combined liquids, his body tensed as the smell came to his nose, there was no way he would stop now. The scent was delicious to his primal instincts.

As he pounded away into her wet center her body began to adjust until finally accepting the intrusion of such a large mass of flesh in her virgin canal. She turned her head slightly and Raditz took it as an invitation to mark her once more, so he did. Leaning in, he racked his teeth against the soft flesh of her neck, before biting as deep as he could. Tasting her blood, he could feel himself getting to his peek. He reached down between them until his hand found the soft nub and forcefully rubbed. The sound of her moaning against her will caused him to shudder, his member throbbing deep in her.

"R…Raditz, please…please…" She squeaked, her moral judgment screamed that this was wrong but her body was accepting everything he was doing to her regardless of how much physical pain he was putting her in.

He licked at her neck, growling in a soothing manner before thrusting in deep and releasing himself into her open womb. Although he released he did not cease with his thrusting. It was calmer than before, not as hasty but that did not imply that he was anywhere near done. He leaned down to her and kissed her lips deeply, allowing her to taste the blood. When she did not respond to the kiss he growled and leaned back up. "Kiss me back." He forced his lips to hers again, forcing her to return his kisses.

She shivered under him, he had released her hands, but there was no use in stopping him now, he had already released into her, she could feel it sloshing around in her, filling her.

He pulled out and turned her face down. He brought her hips up and pushed himself into her again, shuddering at the change of position. He leaned in and licked her shoulder, his hands slid down from her waist to her breast where he began to mold them into his large calloused hands. He went on to thrust in and out of her, moaning out in pleasure. One hand released her breast and moved down to between her legs where he rubbed at the nub once more. He smirked when he heard her cry out into the pillows and shiver under him. "If you relax you'll enjoy this more." He told her simply as he flicked at her nub quickly, then slowly, only to do so quickly again.

Eventually Mina gave up, there really was no use in resisting what he was doing to her, her body was shivering and her release was building up with every action he did to her. She turned her head aside and opened her eyes to peek back at him. She could see the sweat that covered him as he pumped in and out of her, her insides tightened around him, causing him to moan out loudly. She moaned softly and turned her head back into the pillow. She allowed her moans to come out in them, unable to keep it quiet anymore. They gradually increased as he mind blanked. She was beginning to find that she liked how he felt in her, the way he went so deep, bottoming out in her each time he thrust in. She could feel the tip pushing and rubbing against her pleasure spot. Mina tightened around him, squeezing his sex for dear life as she peeked and released, soiling the bed further.

Apparently Raditz had been waiting for her to go because shortly after, he went as well, spilling more of his seed into her. Slowly he pulled out and sat down on the bed, before forcing her back up. He turned her towards him and pulled her into his lap and ultimately into his arms. He brought her face up and kissed her softly, surprised when she willingly kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. In her acting in her own free will alone, he broke out of his heat daze and pulled away. The guilt immediately came down upon him like a wall of steel. _What have I done? _He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her, angry more at himself for allowing his hormones to go this far. "Mina…"

"Y…Yes?" She squeaked softly, her voice hoarse from screaming at him to stop and then moaning as loudly as she had.

He could see what he had done had impacted her emotionally, enough to confuse her. His jaw clenched. "I'm… I'm sorry for what I've done." He said softly as he breathed in deeply. He could never forgive himself for this, for forcing himself on her the way he had. He had promised himself so many times that he would wait for her to be ready but here he was, with her in his arms, her blood on his tongue and staining his shaft. A hand idly caressed her face before slowly sliding down and cupping her breast. He allowed his fingers to trail her skin until he touched her there. The rage was gone, he had satisfied his body, but the guilt that came from the act was overwhelming. He stopped himself from touching her any further and pulled away, setting her back on the clean side of her bed. "I… will go now." He stood up from the bed and walked to the window. "You should… clean up." His jaw clenched as he pushed the window open and stepped out into the balcony. "Forgive me…" he said softly as he closed the window behind him. "I'll make this up to you… some day." And with that, he flew off to his own room and shut himself away.

To say Mina was confused… was an understatement. _One minute he's forcing himself on me, the next he's being gentle with me and then he's guilty and he leaves! THAT BASTARD!_ She frowned and stood on wobbly knees. Slowly standing straight she made her way to the bathroom to begin a nice hot soothing bath to work away the pain in her lower regions and to wash away the blood from her neck. As she filled the bath, her mind wandered to what he had done. Her face flushed, feeling him had not been all that terrible; in fact, she had started to enjoy him pressed against her, the feel of him spilling into her womb. She shook her head in anger at herself. _What he did was wrong! He forced me into it! But why did I feel so good? Why did I want him to stay and keep touching me!_ _How I wish my mother were still here! She'd tell me what I should do._ Once the bath was filled with hot water she tugged on the cord to bring the wood piping back up into the wall. She climbed in and settled into the warm waters, allowing it to soothe her. As she sat there she began to cry. _He mated me and left me, just like that. Did it turn out that I was not what he wanted? Does he feel like… he chased me for the last two years for nothing?_ Her tears continued to flow; she was confused by what she was starting to feel for him. True, before he had done this she was starting to feel something deep for him. His kisses, the way his attention would always be focused on her, how he pulled her into hugs when he knew no one was looking, it had all affected her before but she did well to hide it. She had promised herself before that she would not fall into him, or fall for him, that she would never become his mate. _Does he hate himself for what he did? _The more she thought on it, the more she remembered how he reacted afterwards the more she realized that he did. _Now I guess it's my turn to do the chasing…_

Meanwhile Raditz was soaking in a bath as well, his heart racing in his chest as he cursed himself for what he had done. _She will never forgive me_. _It's true at first this whole thing was because I thought she was attractive, but as the time went on I genuinely became enamored with her. Her personality, the amount of power she commands just by being… being kind to others. UGH I am such a jerk._ He grunted and sunk deeper into the water. _I could no longer control myself around her; she has to hate me she just has to now. I can never bring myself to look her in the eye again. Not after this…_

As the day progressed, instead of her avoiding him like the plague, it was him avoiding her.

Mina gave a look of annoyance as she spotted Raditz down the hall way. She began to walk in his direction, but he heard her and took off somewhere. _Damn man! Why are they so frustrating!_ She cursed under her breath as she crossed her arms.

The game of cat and mouse went the whole week, then a month, until finally two months of avoidance passed. In frustration Mina went to talk to his group to see if they could help her out. "Onnion?"

He looked over at her. "Ugh yes Mina-sama?" One of the maids was at his feet, with her head resting in his lap, looking plenty content to be there.

Mina was well aware that the Saiyajins had themselves taken up women from the village and inside the castle as their mates, she didn't condone it at all, as long as there was love and respect between them it didn't bother her. She sighed. "I'm… having a problem."

"Raditz?" He asked her coyly, a sly smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes and looked away. "He's been avoiding me… for the last two months."

"You worried he lost interest?" He said with a grin as his hand moved to caress the hair of the woman resting her head in his lap.

Mina's face colored and she looked at him. "N…No that's not it! I just… need to talk to him!" _Okay maybe that is it a little._

He chuckled a bit. "You sure talking's what you want to do?" He motioned to the mark on her neck that had yet to go away, in fact in the last two months the mark had darkened, becoming permanent on her pale flesh.

"Yes!" _Maybe more…_

He laughed as he continued to pet the woman beside him, enjoying the soft noises she made in her unconsciousness. "Me an' the boys will help you out." He grinned at her as some of his dark brown hair went into his face. "You just sit your pretty little self out in the gardens and we'll get him out there for you."

She nodded and bowed. "Thank you Onnion…" With that she turned and left, heading out to the gardens. Once there she sat under a tree, hidden away by a veil of weeping willow branches, the flowers that grew on these branches were akin to white roses of earth.

The group found Raditz easily; he was brooding as he had been since the incident two months ago. Raditz was sitting on the highest part of the palace, looking down over the village. He knew Mina could easily fly to him if she wanted to, but she never had, she always assumed he'd flee from her like he did when he sensed her in the halls. A sigh escaped his lips as he glared at the group. "What do you want?" He grunted at them.

"C'mon, let's go spar in the gardens." Onnion suggested. "It'll get you out of whatever slump you're in."

He frowned as he felt the other two men in their entourage grab him from either side and lift him up. "Let go of me you worthless maggots."

"Aw! You'll get weak if you don't train. What will _his highness_ say?" Onnion teased.

Raditz twitched. "Fuck, fine, whatever." With that the two gripping him as hard as they could, took him down to the ground in the gardens, leaving him very angry. "I know how to fly you worthless pile of shits." But they hadn't let go, and that left him suspicious. It wasn't until they started to drag him towards a particular tree did he realize what they were up to. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Onnion grinned. "It's for your own good!" Raditz had just now realized that while the two held his arms, they had restrained him using energy suppressing binding.

He struggled to get out of it as he was dragged, up until they tossed him under the veil. He tumbled until he hit something soft. He silently promised them death as he realized what he had hit. When he looked up he saw his face buried in the soft mound of flesh that was Mina's breasts. He pulled away, his arms tied behind his back. He looked around, trying to find a way to flee from her.

Mina shook her head as she watched him. "You've been avoiding me."

He remained silent and quickly rolled onto his stomach, trying to crawl away.

Her eye twitched and she grabbed his tail, causing him to yowl out and stop crawling. In turn she rolled him over and crawled onto him. "I don't like being ignored."

He blinked at her aggressiveness; she had never shown it before, and the affect it was having on him was an odd one. Instead of being terrified of what she could do to him, his body was absolutely aroused by her showing some form of dominance over him.

"Now- you will explain to me why you've been ignoring me." She stared down at him with intense green eyes, filled more with hurt than any other emotion. "It's obviously not because you no longer find me attractive." She reached back and cupped him to prove her point. "Otherwise, this would not be as awake as it is."

He shuddered. "M…Mina… It's just that… I…" He turned away from her.

She leaned in more after letting go of his man hood. "You raped me, you forced yourself on me, and then you left and ignored me for the last two months and you still want to avoid me even though your body is responding so easily to me. Why is that?"

He remained silent as she continued to press herself against him. When she brought her lips down against his neck and ran her teeth along the column he could no longer hold it in any more. "Because I felt guilty!" He yelled out at her, causing her to stop.

She leaned up. "You felt… guilty." She sat up fully on him and glared. "You felt… GUILTY! YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF NERVE FEELING GUILTY FOR WHAT YOU DID! YOU SHOULD FEEL GUILTIER FOR WHAT YOU DIDN'T DO! I COULD HAVE GOTTEN PREGNANT BY THAT! DO YOU REALIZE THAT?"

He cringed at her yelling, it was one of the things he had feared would happened should he encounter her. But he sighed, yelling wasn't all that bad. She could be castrating him. He paled at the thought as she continued to rant. The thought of her filled with his child filled his head and a dopey smile formed.

She noticed and growled at him. "WHAT ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT?"

He licked his lips and looked up at her. "You filled with child."

She froze up and looked at him, then down to her still flat stomach. She shook it off. "Well I'm obviously not." She pouted a little, as if she had half wished to be carrying his spawn.

He noticed the look and managed to sit up, causing her to fall into his lap. He managed to move his arms from his back and twisted them so they would be wrapped around her. "Do you want that?"

Feeling him pressed against her caused her to shiver, she wanted it badly, had wanted it after the first few days. Her mind had easily wandered into that territory.

Taking her shiver as his answer, his eyes wandered until they reached the mark her left behind. The skin had darkened considerably, and he knew why. The mark was almost like a mood ring of sorts, but it read not emotions, but the sexual desire and fertility of the one marked. She was in her most fertile of moments; he would have to take her now if he wanted to conceive a child with her. A part of him desperately wanted to. He leaned in and licked the mark.

That one action was enough.

Mina grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled his head back. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him deeply, grinding into his lap.

He moaned out and grabbed at her backside, tugging up the dress from behind. "Unbind my hands…." He mumbled into her neck as he pulled away and brought his arms up from around her.

She looked down at his hands and kissed him again undoing the biding.

Once he was free he quickly placed her on her back and reached down, tugging off her panties. He tossed them aside and kissed a long her neck. He tugged off his pants and allowed his flesh to flop out, already throbbing and ready for invasion. He moved down on her however, he knew he could wait just a little bit longer for her. Now between her legs, he pressed his face into the moist mound, shuddering when he heard her gasp. He peeked up and watched her sit up to look down at him with a blush to match her blood red lips. He smirked as he kissed her there, his cock twitched when he heard her moan out his name. It was this he had wanted from the beginning, her compliance, her moans, her heat, her… just her. He always wanted that, wanted more to know that he had filled her with his seed and left her full with child. It was what made him feel more like a man. His tongue swept back and forth, up and down along her soft sweet slit. The way she spilled out and cried out made him twitch again. There was no self control with this woman. He leaned away and brought her close, he positioned himself and slowly sunk in, moaning at the strange yet familiar way her insides heated up and tightened around him.

Mina wrapped her legs around him, her hands reached up and gripped at his shoulders. _He better not feel guilt after this._

He pushed the rest of the way into her and pulled back before thrusting back in as deep as possible. He heard her moan and shuddered with delight before continuing with the quick thrusting movements, he enjoyed the feel of her around him, loved the way her warmth wrapped around him.

Mina's body stretched easily to accommodate him. She could feel the sweat dewing on her soft skin as his hand reached up and tugged her top down to reveal her breasts to him. The feel of his tongue against her nipple caused her body to tense and a moan to escape her lips.

Raditz loved the way she sounded when she was in ecstasy, the way her breasts jiggled when she shuddered, he let out a growl and leaned in to lick the mate mark again, enjoying how she clamped down on him in reaction. His thrusts quickened and gained more force, practically pounding into her. The feel of her body pressed against him made him feel content as he member twitched inside her. He reached down and began to rub at the nub, knowing that would work her up enough to release.

She gasped and pressed her lips to his, shivering in delight as she tightened around his flesh. "R…Raditz…"

"I'm going to blow…" He mumbled against her neck before biting that spot again.

She yelped and released in reaction which in turn sparked his.

He slowed in his pumping until finally coming to a halt. He slid out of her and peeked down, watching as their combined liquids slipped out from inside of her a little. He lay beside her and tugged her towards him and into his embrace.

She rested her head against his chest and couldn't help but snuggle into him, content with feeling him beside her this way.

Raditz brought a hand up and ran it through her hair as she reached to fix her top to cover her breasts again. He gave a mock pout. "Hiding them from me are you?"

She snorted at that and shook her head. "Maybe we'll do more later… if you behave."

"I have to behave?" He raised a brow.

"Maybe not so much…" She smiled.

He returned the smile with his signature arrogant smirk and tugged her flush against him. He stared up at the green and white veil of branches that covered them entirely from view and thought over the events of the last few minutes and how he was stupid to think he could ever avoid the woman he forced into being his mate. She would be his always, there was no changing that. Even if one of them died, he knew that a part of the heart he thought had died would always belong to her. He turned his attention to her and watched her, seeing she had fallen asleep against his warmth. A genuine smile came to his face as he caressed her cheek. He fixed his clothes and closed his eyes afterwards, enjoying the moment, for however long it would last.

* * *

><p>A lot of smut in this chapter XD ENJOY 3<p>

Hopefully a new chapter for Magnificently Mad will be coming out some time this week or next week, so those of you reading it, watch out for it!

Lots of Love, Luck, and XXX (:P )

Heavens Evangel


	3. Chapter 3

Under The Cherry Moon  
>HeavensEvangel<br>A DBZ Fanfiction  
>Pairing: RaditzOC

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB, just this plot, the OCs and the ideas.**

* * *

><p><em>She snorted at that and shook her head. "Maybe we'll do more later… if you behave."<em>

"_I have to behave?" He raised a brow._

"_Maybe not so much…" She smiled._

_He returned the smile with his signature arrogant smirk and tugged her flush against him. He stared up at the green and white veil of branches that covered them entirely from view and thought over the events of the last few minutes and how he was stupid to think he could ever avoid the woman he forced into being his mate. She would be his always, there was no changing that. Even if one of them died, he knew that a part of the heart he thought had died would always belong to her. He turned his attention to her and watched her, seeing she had fallen asleep against his warmth. A genuine smile came to his face as he caressed her cheek. He fixed his clothes and closed his eyes afterwards, enjoying the moment, for however long it would last._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Good While it lasted<strong>

Mina sat at her window staring at the sky, a lot had changed with in the last two years that had passed since she had mated with Raditz, but she still had yet to be with child. A sigh escaped her as she wondered why. Unfortunately she had no one she could really talk to about it. Her mother was long since dead and the younger women didn't really know how it worked either. Perhaps her body simply was not ready. Yes she was able to take the mark her mate had left on her. Maybe it was just a slower process for her. She let out a sigh of frustration. "I would do anything to have a child now." She looked down over at her people who were going about their daily lives and wondered what it would be like to have a true proper family. She almost started to fear she would never be a mother while her mate was still around. She knew his lifespan would be much shorter then hers and wondered if their mating had anything to do with it. A sudden fear came to her mind, what if she did have a child, but that child could not create any offspring? She paled further then she already was. _That would be terrible! I hope that is not the case._ _I would never forgive myself if that ever happened._

Elsewhere Raditz was looking through some reports that were compiled by his men. _So, he's coming here soon. This isn't good. Mina would be in danger and I can't possibly risk her. _He sighed and slammed his fist into the arm rest, his eyes narrowing. "Fuck." He leaned back and glared at the papers more, almost willing them to be all lies.

It seemed the days passed quickly with the sands of time, trickling down to mark the closeness of their fate. Raditz was on edge every second but Mina, Mina had no clue to what was going on. He was keeping her in the dark, planning on how to get her away from here. He would not have her lost. As days turned into weeks, and weeks into months, Raditz finally came up with the idea to send her to Vegeta-sei for a time until they could be together again. She'd be safe there. At least, that's what he thought. He still have no idea that Vegeta-sei was gone, had he, he would have sent her to another quadrant of the galaxy where Frieza could not get her.

It was two weeks until Frieza would make his way to the peaceful planet of Levipathos. He could thank his team for continuously insisting that he train, there were enough pods to send the women away, leaving them safe and away from harm. Raditz would never forgive himself if one of his team mates had lost a mate, especially a mate that was heavy with child. At least two of them were in the middle of their pregnancies and one was just starting hers. It made him wonder when Mina would be. He shook his head at the thought.

Mina entered the room and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "Raditz?"

He tensed, but relaxed quickly at the feel of her. "Minany…"

She pulled away and sat in front of him, he never called her by her full name unless he was serious about something. She looked at him quizzically before asking the question. "Something is wrong, isn't it?" She reached out and placed her warm, soft hands against his cheek. "Raditz, you've been off for the last few months…"

"Frieza, I've gotten word that he'll be on his way here in another two weeks."

She tensed slightly but shook it off. "That lizard? But why?"

"He's taken control of everything. His highness made a so called pact with him a long time ago, but it's more like he's allowed us to be enslaved."

"But why is he coming here?"

He wouldn't answer, he simply couldn't find the words, that was, until Minany punched him square in the jaw. It didn't hurt him so much; he was used to her hitting now. Really all women on this planet hit their mates if they felt it was the right thing to do. It annoyed him, but it was Mina, he wouldn't strike her back, besides, he felt in some way that he deserved it. Finally he looked up and noticed Mina nursing her quickly bruising knuckles. "You didn't have to hit so hard…" He said softly before taking her hands and kissing them. "He's going to take this planet… and rape it of all of its resources. When he's done, he'll destroy it, like he does most of the planets he sucks dry. If he doesn't destroy it, he'll sell it to the highest bidder."

Her jaw locked into place as she breathed in deeply; worry settling itself on her brow. "Raditz… how long have you known he was coming?"

Again he refused to answer her. He simply kissed her knuckles as he peeked up at her. His eyes were full of remorse, such a deep sadness and depression had begun to settle in them as he studied her.

There was no need for words any more. She knew her answer. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked softly.

"I didn't know how." For once in his life Raditz was faced with something he could not fight. But with his plan, he could at least protect her. "Mina…"

"W…What is it?" She asked dryly, she was afraid of what he was about to tell her, could feel the sinking feeling in her gut that told her that she wouldn't like it.

"You're leaving tomorrow."

"Wait, what?" She looked at him and pulled her hands out of his grip. "What do you mean I'm leaving tomorrow, I can't just leave!"

"Yes you can. You surrendered the planet to me remember. I make the rules. You're leaving tomorrow. It's for your own good."

She could feel her heart break into pieces. "But, But Raditz… I… I'm your…" her voice cracked a bit, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm your mate!" She practically screamed out at him. "You can't make me leave!" She sobbed softly, "you… you worked so hard to make me love you and now you're just going to throw me away!" She buried her face into her hands, the tears streaming down from her bright green eyes.

Raditz couldn't take her sobbing, anything negative happening to her was like getting kicked in the balls. He reached out and grabbed her, pulling her in his arms. "I'm not throwing you away, I'm protecting you. I'm going to send you to Vegeta-sei, and there I'll be able to meet up with you every now and then."

"It… won't be the same."

"I know it won't, but with Frieza around, I just, I just can't bear the thought of you hurt because of him, it's too much." He lifted her head and forced her to look at him. He pressed his forehead to hers and stared deeply into her eyes. "I… will always love you Minany, you're mine and no other's. You understand this?"

She nodded sadly, keeping eye contact as she reached her hands up and latched onto his wrists.

His hands caressed her cheeks before he leaned in to press his lips hard against hers, desperately seeking her warmth. This was what he needed right now, he knew it would be the only thing to keep him going. He hated everything about this, he couldn't shake the sinking feeling in his gut as he caressed and kissed his love, trying hard to comfort them both with his embrace.

She held fast to him, not wanting to let go as they slowly sank back onto the bed, her legs on either side of him. She knew what was going to happen next, it had been at least more than two months since they last enjoyed one another.

He slowly uncovered her breast as he kissed down her neck until he reached her soft mounds. He would take his time with her tonight, savor every inch of flesh and the very taste of her, commit her scent to his memory, the way her hands felt as they raked gently through his hair, how her fingers would grasp at it in possessiveness. How he would miss plunging inside her, spilling every ounce of him deep into her womb. It was this that also had him worried. Mina had shown no signs of being with child, and he wondered if this would be the last chance he would ever have in at least leaving her with a bit of him to keep her company. Who knew when they would see each other again? He nibbled and caressed at her right breast, the other hand working its way down to her folds. He needed Mina more then he could ever imagine in his life. He had no idea how crucial this moment would be.

Mina gripped him, not wanting to let him go, she needed to be reassured that their hearts would always be one, that they would never belong to another. She couldn't help but still be angry with him, but it was Raditz, he was her mate, and he was only thinking about what was best for her.

In that one last night of passion, Raditz could feel every bit of himself that he had kept pent up for the last two months spill out of him and into her. Their connection was reasserted, there was no breaking their bond now. No way could one ever tear that apart, even if one of them were to die. As he laid there with her in his arms, he could smell the underlying scent of something beginning. He peered down to her and watched her sleep nestled against him comfortably. _This time, this time I know that she won't be alone._ He stayed that way, watching her all night, studying her face, knowing that in the morning, she would be gone and on her way to some place safe. At least that's what he thought.

If he would have known that in two more years he would be dead at the hands of his own brother, that he would leave his mate, never to see the child they had made together, perhaps, he would have planned things differently.

He ran a hand across her cheek and felt a smirk tug at his lips when he saw her smile at the touch. He'd miss that the most, how his touches would affect her, the smiles, the kisses, but most of all; he would miss holding her under the cherry moon.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this! This is indeed the final chapter; it feels finished to me at least. Maybe later on there will be a sequel…<p>

Much love and happy reading!  
>-H.E<p> 


End file.
